como conocí a mi novio
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: Todos en la vida encuentran al amor de su vida pero nadie dice que es fácil, ahora yo Lissana Strauss les contare la desastrosa historia de cómo conocí a mi novio/mal summary parejas: Natsu x Lucy - Lissana x ? (No es Nali)


Como conocí a mi novio

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me perecen ellos son de hiro mashima- sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

Summary: Todos en la vida encuentran al amor de su vida pero nadie dice que es fácil, ahora yo Lissana Strauss les contare la desastrosa historia de cómo conocí a mi novio/mal summary parejas: Natsu x Lucy - Lissana x ? (No es Nali)

Prologo

Pov Lissana

Hola mi nombre es Lissana Strauss tengo 25 años soy albina tengo buen sentido del humor jaja soy linda y...okey me estoy yendo de tema mejor les cuanto algo de mi vida debo decir que no tuve una gran primaria y secundaria ya que era acosada por los "populares" o como yo les decía "los bastados sin vida" ,pero eso cambio cuando conocí a los que ahora son mis mejores amigos: Natsu Dragneel Y Lucy Heartfilia ellos eran considerados populares pero nunca me hicieron daño, muchos se preguntaban que como algo como yo estaba con ellos, los llamaban "los novatos sexis" si súper exagerados pero tal vez porque eran nuevos y lindos…aun recuerdo como los conocí

Flashback

Me encontraba como siempre llegando tarde y por eso corriendo por los pasillos del instituto...esperen ahora me doy cuenta de algo vivía a solo tres cuadras del colegio y siempre llegaba tarde ehh... mejor sigo con mi relato como siempre llegaba tarde y al doblar en una esquina del pasillo me tope con dos chicos

-CUIDADOOO!-no llegue a parar así que termine arriba de uno de ellos-o por dios lo siento deberás lo siento-dije mientras hacia muchas reverencias

-no te preocupes pero deberías tener mas cuidado... huy lo siento yo soy Natsu dragneel y ella es lucy Heartfilia no te hemos visto nunca acaso tu también eres nueva

-queee no claro que no jaja-parece que estoy nerviosa pero...bueno si estaba nerviosa –um lo siento yo también mi nombre es Lissana Strauss un placer conocerlos Natsu y lucy...

-jaja ves lucy puede ser tu nueva mejor amiga

-JA! de ella no gracias ya vámonos-retiro lo dicho Natsu era el lindo lucy era una maldita perra pero no se preocupen llegamos a ser muy buenas amigas jaja

Fin flashback

Luego de esa estúpida presentación, logramos ser amigo paso el tiempo y lucy me vio como algo más que alguien que se sienta a su lado parece muy mala pero es lo contrario es muy dulce, tierna y graciosa pero a veces suele ser una maldita perra, bueno como decía paso el tiempo y en el mucho tiempo nos graduamos y luego fuimos a la preparatoria y en ese lapso de tiempo no pude evitar sentir cosas por Natsu pero fue muy poco ya que yo sabia lo que lucy y Natsu sentían... maldición tuve que intervenir entre esos dos para que admitan lo que sentían...es tan nostálgico solo me pongo a pensar que parece que hace solo unos días nos graduamos y comenzamos a vivir los tres juntos en un apartamento y ahora que voy a ser la maldita madrina de bodas de mis dos mejores amigos...

Ellos siempre me dicen que tengo que tengo que conseguirme novio pero aun recuerdo que la ultima vez que busque novio no para nada bien...

Flashback

-para que me trajiste aquí lucy...

-tu vas a conseguir novio te guste o no oistes-en todos los años de convivencia con lucy me di cuenta que cuando lucy dice algo y esta molesta hay que acceder te guste o no

-muy bien que are para conseguir novio me dices

-yo ya se jugaremos a un pequeño juego llamado "conoces a Lissana"...

-no, no quiero-trate de pararla

-oye lindo conoces a Lissana-agh odio cuando hace eso ahora tengo la obligación de hablar con el…-hola como estas-si soy muy idiota en el tema de tener novio

-bien eres una chica muy bonita ven que te invito un trago...

Si todo estaba bien...bueno todo parecía estar bien hasta que...

-sabes que ya me hip... canse te diré la verdad eres una chica hip... linda y muy buena así que te diré la verdad-tengo que decir que estaba borracho-soy casado!-no me esperaba eso-y soy gay!-no tengo comentarios

-sabes tengo que ir al baño-sii ya se que es la peor escusa que existe pero lo único que quería hacer eta escapar, cuando llegue al baño me encontré con lucy

-maldita idiota eres la peor lucy!-

-y yo que hice -lucy

-ese hombre era casado y lo peor era gay

-me lo imaginaba era muy lindo para ser normal bueno no funciono ahora vamos a conseguir otro -lucy

-mi odio hacia ti va aumentando Heartfilia...

Fin flashback

Por eso no me gusta conseguir novio en realidad NO me gusta buscar novio con lucy a mi lado...bueno ya paso mucho tiempo y ustedes se estarán preguntando porque mierda hablo tanto bueno en este momento yo les contare la historia de cómo conocí a mi novio...

Continuara...

NTA: holiwiss como están lectores bueno yo soy kaori kawai con otra historia basada en la serie how i met your mother (como conocí a su madre) amo esa serie y me imagine un fi asi, esta historia será casi toda relatada por Lissana aun no tiene pareja si quieren ustedes la elijen advertencia no es un fic Nali va a Haber Nalu si quieren pueden elegir la pareja de Lissana bueno nos vemos la próxima dejen comentarios – tomatazos – insultos – opiniones bye bye

By:kaori-chan


End file.
